Swallowing the Sun
by Stately Demented
Summary: When found, magical girls or "mutants" are executed and strung up for all of the Brotherhood to see. Homura attempts to find others of her kind even when everyone is out to get her. It seems like a lost cause until Madoka comes into her life. Dystopian AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Betas: **Tomoyo-chan284, rainzonyew (from tumblr/ao3)

**Year 250 A.W.**

**District 8 of The Brotherhood City**

This District was slowly decaying; buildings were crumbling and the skyscrapers were being boarded up, one by one. Dirt and smog saturated the area, slowly suffocating the inhabitants.

Homura was standing in an alleyway, hidden in the shadows. Her eyes narrowed when she caught a glimpse of the propaganda across the street. While leaning on the building next to her, she read it:

_Mutant Girls Bring War_

_Reward for Any Turned In_

Anger and nausea mixed in her gut. The vile poster moved in the weak breeze, broadcasting its lies. She wanted to rip it down, but she doesn't. She can't. Instead, Homura's cold and detached eyes scan the crowd. Woman and small girls' gazes were all on the ground, noses covered with their shirts, watching their feet as they walked. All the men walked with confidence, heads erect, and masks on. To say life in the Brotherhood city was vastly unfair would be an understatement.

Homura was a mutant. That much was clear as she stopped time for what felt like the billionth time that week. The streets were silent as Homura walked on weak legs towards her destination; the one place she knew she would be able to get her next fix; the local mafia building. No normal store offered Grief Seeds.

She needed it. Homura could feel the madness nipping at the corners of her mind, ever closer, especially now as she used her power. Her legs were already weak and her fists trembled from strain. She felt like an addict. And now that she thought about it, she was. Not voluntarily of course. Being a mutant was as much a curse as it was a blessing. She couldn't live without it. A constant weakness her body had cursed her to.

She continued to stagger forward and avoid the many frozen in place. The decoy cigar store came into view and its drab grey exterior and cloth sign, that was already ripping despite the fact that it was only put up a month ago, was comforting and she hurried her steps. The familiar bell chimed before she caught sight of the managers and employees. She bypassed them and lifted up the fake panel to the cellar.

It was _glorious_. Stacks of bottles of all sorts of illegal liquor and other substances filled the room to the brim and she exhaled, tension falling from her shoulders. With halting hands, she took three of the bottles that lined the shelves before downing one of the bottles in a huge gulp. Relief flooded her system and the force that nipped at her mind dissipated.

She stashed the used bottle somewhere in the back before hiding the other two bottles in her jacket. The way out was as easy as it was fast. She was no longer feeling down but refreshed, and the relief was poignant. Homura then ran out of the shop to one of the multiple dark alleyways, her fingers twitching in the process.

She needed to get to a new abandoned building to sleep in. Despite her relief, it was short-lived. The nights after a Grief Seed were horrid; they always involved nightmares and violent spasms. She crashed when she ingested that vile bottle, and then a few weeks later - or maybe even a week like this week's case - when she used her powers too much, the cycle would repeat itself.

It didn't take long for her to find a new abandoned house of the old world. She always hoped the house was safe, but it never was. Hunters or the government employees would find her and she'd have to either fight or run away. Mostly run away. They usually were greater in number and strength, and she was only a seventeen year old girl who hadn't even grown into her full powers yet. She didn't even know what that fully entailed yet. She missed her mother despite her not revealing that monumental detail.

_Her mother's eyes were stormy; she was distant and Homura didn't know what to say or do. Did she do something wrong? She could never tell.  
_  
_Her mother touched her arm before her gaze sharpened and their eyes clashed. She stood frozen from her mother's intense probe, unsure. Her mother was showing restraint and Homura wondered why she did this all the time. It wasn't as if they were close in any way of the word but her mother did sometimes show she cared by sharing seeds of wisdom. Maybe that's what she was going to do now?  
_  
_Something shifted in the air and then the room was filled with a nerve-wrecking tension. She shifted to one foot to another before saying, "Yes mother?"  
_  
_"I want you to remember something for me. Especially when the time comes."  
_  
_Homura's eyes widened. This was different. This wasn't the normal advice or seed of wisdom. What did her mother want to tell her?  
_  
_"A mutant's power goes beyond what you think your limitations are and when you turn eighteen, you will know," her mother said.  
_  
_Her eyes grew wider. Her mother gauged her reaction but didn't say anything. She wished she did._

Great woman her mother. It was a shame her body rotted on display in front of all the Brotherhood. With that train of thought, she wondered if she was the last mutant. The thought made her stomach drop and she felt despair settle in her bones. The thought of nothingness and pointlessness crossed her mind. If she could not feel warmth again, what was the point? Why did she continue to live?

_Hope_. The word came and went from her mind like lightning and yet it would compare more aptly to a demon nipping at her psyche.

It didn't matter. She would continue to search for others like her. If she didn't have to rely on the Grief Seed, Homura would search for more mutants beyond the city, but that wasn't an option. Not yet.

The house that she chose wasn't bad at all. She could tell it was once grand and housed a well-off family. In its place, peeling blue paint and blackness where, like every part of this forsaken city, dirt took hold of every section of the exterior. Probably the interior as well.

She opened the slipshod screen door and it almost fell on its side. The door made a loud squeaky sound and her back tensed. Could someone hear her? Her ears strained to hear some sort of human activity near her. Homura relaxed at the responding silence.

She went in and it was empty like all old-world houses. It would do. Homura looked around for some type of material to bar the door. She choose old wood she found in the back and piled it right behind the door so that it would make noise if someone made their way inside. When she was done, she went to the darkest corner at the back of the house, before falling asleep fast.

Despite expecting a terrible night, she dreamt of warmth.

**Dr. Jim Wolfe**

**Personal Research Log**

** Year 100 A.W.  
**

These "magical girls" show signs of genetic mutations. They simply can't survive without a mixture of the toxic chemicals that made them what they are. I want to take them apart. See what makes them tick. And I will. Hopefully soon but the problem is the transition between governments and the lack of subjects. The Brotherhood has ruled us but a new rebellion threatens what we have envisioned. Scum, the lot of them, but there is nothing I can do.

So many unanswered questions. Why only girls? Why are their bodies different from normal girls? So many things to find out, so few mutants. I really wish they'd just stop killing them. But alas, it probably will never happen.

Today was like any other day except they put up fences on the outskirts of the city. All cities as a matter of fact. This government is not going to be as lax as the other Brotherhood governments. It puts a damper on my mood and makes me wonder if the brutes will restart their barbaric practices. I hope not, because if that was true, my dream of knowing everything about these mutants will be gone. Dead ones are no use to me.

I hope it doesn't matter. I hope this shipment will be everything I hope it is. In 4 weeks this facility will receive it and what a glorious day that'll be.

**End log**

It turned out that it wasn't a dream. She really _was_ warm. The sensation jolted her from her half-awake state to startling aware. The arm was skinny and soft, she noticed as part of it laid on her neck. Her eyes opened and she turned her head to look down at whoever lay beside her. The girl had pink hair but she couldn't determine what her face looked like for because her long hair covered it. She semi-relaxed knowing it was a girl, but her body was still partially rigid.

_Who was she?_

Homura shook the girl awake. The pink haired girl jumped slightly, looking around until she noticed Homura. She blinked a few times before her gaze sharpened. The girl opened her mouth before closing it as if she wanted to explain herself but something was holding her back.

After a few seconds, she held out her forearm. Homura, while she was vaguely familiar with handshakes, didn't know if that was what this girl was going for. She grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly before letting go. Homura was almost positive that was how it worked. Then again, she didn't have a lot of experience with outside people.

The girl flushed a dark red as soon she let go of her hand.

"I didn't know..." the girl trailed off.

Homura frowned. "Know what?" Did she offend her? Homura hoped not. She never had a friend before. Her mom didn't count.

"That you wished to initiate the courting ritual so early in our relationship."

"What do you mean?" Courting ritual? What was she talking about? Homura has never heard that term before. Was a "courting ritual" similar to asking to be friends? If so, why did she blush darkly? Was this normal? But then again, Homura didn't know what normal was. Did anyone anymore?

The girl blinked, confused. "You do not know of our ways." Despite her facial expression, it came out as more of a statement than a question.

"Who's way?"

"Magical girls, obviously."

As in, she wasn't the last mutant? As in she found someone? Her heart rate surged and she felt her nerves vibrate with excitement. Homura hugged the girl despite only knowing her for a couple of minutes.

"My name's Homura," she said into her neck. "Yours?"

The girl was tense but soon relaxed into her hug. "Madoka."

Homura had so many questions to ask Madoka. 'Are there more people like us?' 'What is our culture like?' 'Will you stay with me?' And so many more raged inside of her. She asked the one that burned the brightest: "Are there more like us?"

Madoka nodded. "They don't live here anymore." Sorrow washed over her features. Homura wanted to know; binge the information until she knew everything.

"What happened?"

"They got to us. We thought we were being so clever." Madoka's voice wavered before returning to normal with a slight bitter tone. "I got separated. They didn't come back for me."

"Where were you all going?"

"The Rebellion of course." Madoka scanned Homura's blank face before adding, "A city filled with magical girls. Apparently it's where the Brotherhood can't get people like us."

Homura's eyes widened. A city filled with mutants? Was that even possible? Maybe everything would be alright. A smile tugged on her lips. "Do you know the way?"

"No." Madoka looked up through her lashes. "The group I was in, we only heard rumors. Truthfully, I don't even know if it's true. It was everywhere though. 'The Rebellion this', 'The Rebellion that.'"

Her smile fell away. "So there's a chance it's just a pipe dream?"

Madoka winced. "Well when you put it like that..."

Homura grabbed her shoulders. "How sure are you that it exists?" She didn't want to chase something that just lead to disappointment. Not again.

Madoka tensed. "Well," she shifted in her seat on the floor, "I say there is a good chance. And even if there is no such thing, what else is there to do?" She had a point. Homura was lucky she survived this far. The training with her mother, while fruitful, only gave her the most rudimentary knowledge of martial arts and she mostly depended on her power to save her from the frequent run-ins with the people who hunted her. Homura knew her time was limited. She couldn't hide forever and one day, they would catch her by surprise. She _needed_ this.

"Right. Say that we do work together to find this place, where would we start?"

Madoka thought about it for a second. "The Spider."

"Who?"

**Dr. Jim Wolfe**

**Personal Research Log**

**Year 100 A.W.  
**

_The Spider._ What a fascinating lady she is. No one has seen her up close and she's been around for as long as anyone remembers. At first the Brotherhood tried to get rid of her, but like her name, she has her webs everywhere and they couldn't get themselves untangled. They were her prey. It's probably what she thinks of us all.

I want to unravel her mysteries as well but that's not why I'm bringing her up. She's starting to make trouble again. It's all so very amusing. She has the Brotherhood in a frantic state and they want my help with finding and killing her. You may be thinking why would they ask me of all people for help? Well according to sources I cannot name simply because they like to remain anonymous, she's employing magical girls to cause trouble. I know, right? I had a great laugh over breakfast. They say she's one too. I doubt that.

How could the reigning crime boss rule her subjects _and _be a mutant? It's absurd. Mutants weren't intelligent. Everyone knows it.

**End log**

They decided they would stay another night. It was undeniably risky but Homura wanted to get to know her better before their lives are once again in danger. She also wanted to sort out all misconceptions she and Madoka might have.

"So... the ways of the magical girls..."

Madoka's brow lifted slightly. "Yes?"

"What are they?"

Her brow lifted further. "What did your mother teach you?"

"Nothing really. Well I mean she trained me, sort of, and kind of told me about me coming into my powers...but that's it."

Madoka shook her head. "So nothing." She sighed. "Well I guess I'll have to explain.

"What is most important is that there is a way things need to be done. When you come upon another magical girl, you don't talk until you have given the correct greeting. That is unless you uh, want to court someone." She blushes and clears her throat.

Homura wanted to laugh awkwardly to fill the stifling silence, but she resisted the urge. She doesn't know why the silence was as awkward as it was, but she wanted to find out. "What is courting?"

"Your mother hasn't even taught you this?" Homura shook her head. "Courting is when a person wants to have a certain type of relationship with...another person."

"Oh you mean like a friendship?" Homura looked at Madoka, hope shining in her eyes.

Madoka shook her head.

"No, in a romantic way. How we as magical girls procreate."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

Homura felt the urge to laugh again but didn't. She messed up didn't she?

"I'm so sorry. I-"

Madoka said quickly, "You didn't know," and left it at that.

They continue to chat about mundane things. _Safe_ things and despite the fact that they were such, it wasn't boring. The way Madoka spoke in wonder about the little things in life that they didn't have anymore, lit an interest in her. The need to find this city burned brighter than ever. If they could actually find it? No more running and fear would be a thing of the past.

"Did you know in the rich district, everything there is clean? That the skyscrapers are actually shiny?"

Homura shook her head. She had never been to District 1 before. She kind of wanted to now. She continued to listen, her mind distancing and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Get up." Madoka's breathy voice invaded her ear and she shivered.

"What's going on?" Homura whispered back.

"They're here." She didn't have to be told who. Her mind sharpened and her body tensed. She grabbed Madoka's hand and proceeded to stop time.

"Don't let go."

Madoka was quiet as they ran past the tough looking guys at the front of the house. She needed to get Madoka to safety; an instinct that repeated the same word in her mind: _go, go, go_.

It baffled her but she could barely think about that fact as Madoka's hand felt warm in her palm and the slow burn of energy it took to use her power was thrumming underneath her skin. They continued to run. More like she continued to run and Madoka was there for the ride, trailing behind her with her hand clasped with Homura's.

Madoka's voice was just as breathy as it had been this morning only she took a big breath before speaking. "We need to find the Spider." Everything came barreling back and the blunt of the feeling of 'protect' left and she stopped. "Where do we start?"

"A gang, some kind of mafia - she runs most of them." That wasn't her strong suit; knowing what was happening on the streets and other similar matters. She didn't want to choose the wrong people. Wanted a smaller gang, one that wouldn't cause too much noise if something did semi-happen to them. She wanted the Spider to see them on good terms and not bad ones. They would also need to find a way to find someone that has access to her. Would that even be possible with a small gang? Homura bit her lip.

"You don't happen to know gangs from different districts? Or even how large each one is, do you?"

"No."

What would they do? Homura couldn't mess with their district mafia for multiple reasons: it was huge, closely interlinked with the government (especially for a mafia that sold Grief Seed), and just that, they sold Grief Seed. She knew no other place to get Grief Seed from. She couldn't take the chance.

"We need to go to a different District." Madoka merely nodded. "What District is best?"

"I don't know. Each District is almost completely different and..." she trailed off.

"Then, what's the district with the most criminal activity?"

"District 4."

District 4 it is then. Homura was scared, but determined. She hoped they would find the answers they were looking for.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Betas: **Tomoyo-chan284, rainzonyew (from tumblr/ao3)

**Year 250 A.W.**

**District 8 & 6 of The Brotherhood City**

They ran some more and before long, they finally stopped. They ended up in front of a house that Homura had nearly died in once before. She looked at the barely there walls of the misshapen house. She will never forget that night anytime soon. She remembered her blood on the floor and the men who seemed to take pleasure in her pain.

Madoka cleared her throat, snapping her out of her dark thoughts. "We'll have to go through District 6 to reach 4."

Homura bit her lip and then nodded. That was going to be a lot of time freezing. Could she hold out that long? She would need a Grief Seed by then.

But it was something she had to do. They had to find the Spider. And after, the Rebellion.

"We'll go through the west gate. Homura...are you alright?"

She felt her cheeks heat up. "Um yeah…I just...I haven't been out of this District before and I'm a little nervous and everything."

Madoka smiled reassuringly and patted her head. "Don't worry. I'm here and I know the Districts pretty well. It'll be a piece of cake. Promise."

"Okay." Homura looked down as if a particularly interesting spec of dirt was on her shoes. "Which gate? I really don't know anything." Homura laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine. I know where we're going."

That was good because Homura was useless. The thought made her stomach twist into knots and she suddenly wished her mother had taught her more. Or whoever her other parent was.

"We can't rely on your power the whole way through. We'll have to sneak. We probably won't be able to go looking for Grief Seeds anytime soon."

Homura let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to waste another Grief Seed. Do you mind if I-?" Homura directed her gaze at their interlaced hands.

"Oh no! I forgot that time was still frozen. Haha. Sorry about that."

The quiet streets turned noisy once more. Madoka headed towards the gate, head motioning towards a dark alleyway. As soon as they stepped foot into the shadows, Madoka grabbed Homura. "Stick to the ground and follow me."

"Okay."

And they were off. She followed at Madoka's heels, watching the back of her head, occasionally looking at the passing alleyways. They weaved in and out until before she knew it, they were a few steps from the gate into District 6. Madoka motioned for her hand. A couple seconds passed, and then what she was asking for hit her. Freeze time, right, got it. She almost shook her head at herself. She was so slow sometimes.

Homura nodded and then quickly grabbed her hand and stopped time. Unlike the other gates, this one had a door leading to, what she assumed, was the barracks and hopefully their way into the other District. But then again, Madoka was leading them straight towards it. It must lead to the other District. Guards were on top of the wall with intimidating sniper rifles, ready to blow off any heads that weren't where they were supposed to be.

She doesn't know what caused the change in mood. They stared at each other and then their neutral expressions turned to grins. _Run._

With a bout of sudden energy, adrenaline surging in their veins, they ran towards the door, despite not needing to. Madoka laughed as if they were little kids doing something bad. Homura couldn't help but join her. The serious mood was still slightly present, but she supposed now was the best time to laugh. They might not be alive to do it in a few days.

They came to the entrance quickly, Madoka's hands twisted the knob and opened the door with more strength Homura thought Madoka possessed. The door was thankfully unlocked, which half surprised her.

A pause before Madoka turned around and gave her a reassuring smile. As if to say, "One more step down. See I told you." She squeezed Homura's hand before they ventured in.

The barracks passed in a blur, images going in and out of her mind as quickly as they were running. Finally reaching the door to the other District, Madoka threw it open before letting go of her hand accidentally.

Time resumed. So did the guards.

"Code 86!" one of the guards said before he reached for his gun. He was going to shoot. _Kill_. Madoka was going to die.

"Madoka!" Homura screamed out before tackling her to the ground. Time froze once again. A sigh of relief came from her chapped lips. "Thank goodness."

"Homura..."

She couldn't find words. She felt warmth; skin on skin contact where their legs and arms met, pink hair that tickled her nose; all were proof that she wasn't alone once again.

The silence and their position changed in an instant, breaking the spell. She felt pressure in her eyes. She pushed it back. Tears had no place on her face.

"Let's get moving."

They walked through District 6, with time still froze. Madoka didn't say anything about it.

* * *

**Year 250 A.W.**

**District 4 of The Brotherhood City**

They arrived at the gate for District 4, finally, after trekking through the significantly larger District 8. Her gaze moved towards the guards and the slipshod gate. It probably matched the inside. This time there was no door in the middle of the gate. They would have to wait until the guards opened them. That meant unfreezing time.

Madoka could get hurt.

She had no choice though. They needed to make it to the other District. Her eyes flickered to a building closest to the gate. It was far but it could work.

Madoka spoke up before she could voice her thoughts, "We should wait until the gate opens before trying to get to the other side."

Homura didn't say she knew that already. She was slow but not that slow. She nodded instead before hurrying to the building and hiding in the shadows. Madoka's breathing filled her ears, the city's bustle was distant. Her eyes locked on the gate while her mind spaced out. She hoped this city lead them to answers. She couldn't imagine other magical girls. They were all faceless and when she tried to imagine their personalities, they came up flat and almost fake. It was to be expected though -

"Let's go," Madoka said, voice cutting through her thoughts.

Homura took her hand and they ran towards the gate, dodging the various men that were frozen in place. Her lungs burned, and her one palm sweated, as it held on to Madoka's. They kept running until they passed the gate and came to a spot where they wouldn't be easily spotted. They stopped and Homura took in a large breath, hoping to quell her burning lungs.

She didn't take in the district until she calmed her breathing. When she did, her eyes grew wide and her breath caught in her throat.

District 4 was larger than the last one, which she thought was ginormous. It spanned out in front of Homura like a seemingly impossible puzzle that could lead very well to her death. If her District was decaying, this District was decayed thoroughly. All around, buildings and old houses were either already lying on the ground, on another building, or about to fall at any moment. The houses were a mixture of cardboard and broken-down wood. The streets were a mixture of dirt and pot-hole ridden cement, unlike her last District which had semi-paved roads. Bad vibes all around and the instinct to go back burned brightly.

Ignoring that feeling, she said, "Now what?"

Despite her determination, she felt doubt.

"I guess we do recon?" The sound of uncertainty worried Homura. If neither of them had any idea what to do, then it surely would be an impossible task.

"Recon?"

"Yeah recon. You know listening to people's conversations, the works." Madoka paused before adding, "It's not going to be that hard. I'll give you the easy section of the District."

Even if Madoka said that it was going to be easy, Homura couldn't shake the foreboding feeling of wrongness. Then, the full meaning of the words dawned on her. "Wait - we're splitting up?"

Madoka could die. They both could die. They just _couldn't_ split up.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking but we'd be a lot more noticeable if we're together."

"Still. It's a bad idea." Was that desperation leaking into her voice?

"It's the best idea." Their eyes clashed. "Trust me." And Homura guessed she had to. That foreboding feeling was still there but it subsided a bit. She still didn't want to part.

Homura gave a small smile, probably a little strained around the edges. "Okay." Madoka smiled back and grabbed Homura's hand and squeezed.

"We can do this."

Homura nodded. "How are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"We need a meeting time and place."

Madoka suddenly pulled her to the side of some random building, not yet fallen. She could see the sun clearly now.

"Meet me when the sun is," Madoka said as she pointed at a low-point in the smog-filled sky, "right there.

"And this will be our meeting place."

Homura nodded before she resumed time and Madoka's hand dropped. "I'll see you later then."

Homura gave a crooked smile before walking straight into the branching-off alleyway.

"Your side is the other way." Oh. Yeah. Not that she knew it, but a blush spread on her cheeks despite that. She probably looked like a fool. The urge to cringe crept its way into her mind.

"Y-yeah, thank you." She turned the other way, eyes downcast, hoping Madoka wouldn't notice her embarrassment. When Homura finally turned onto another alleyway, she leveled her gaze and scanned the area. An abundance of hiding places existed but there were no gangs to listen to. This was probably why Madoka sent her this way. It's for the better, she knew, but she's almost ashamed at how weak she was. Was Madoka so much better that she could take on the worst of the city? Would she really be so much better than her? Homura really wanted to see her fight –

"- Knaw man, I got the goods."

Crap.

Homura's eyes widened and looked around frantically for a good hiding spot. The remains of a steel building lay a few steps away and she hurried towards it with as much stealth she could muster. Her leg hit the side of the rubble when she hurriedly nestled in her hiding spot, making enough noise to echo through the alleyway. It set her teeth on edge, her body tensing in terror.

"What was that?" a different man said, his voice deeper than the last man.

"Probably a cat. You're tight today, something happen?" They came to a stop at her pile of debris and she slowly put her hand to her nose and mouth. Don't let them hear. Don't -

Her eyes widened further when one of them came closer to her pile. "Yeah, she's doing it big lately. I hear that it's K19 this time and not K50. Something big is gonna happen."

Wait she? Were they talking about the Spider? She wanted to jump out and ask them, but she doubted it would end in a positive.

Now that she could see them, one was older-looking, probably around forty and the other one was around thirty. They wore the clothes you would expect this district to have. Hand-me-downs that were on their last limb. But it wasn't like she could talk. Her clothes were just as drab, if not worse. She hadn't received new clothes since her mother had died. She supposed if she and Madoka survived this, clothes that actually fit would be nice.

She pinched herself. Homura needed to focus.

"- off today. You know how that's gonna go."

"Let's go then."

The deep-voiced man motioned to one of the five-way alleyways and the other man followed closely behind. She waited a whole five minutes before leaving her pile of rubble. She then quickly looked both ways before letting out a breath. Good. No one was around. So what was this meet-up? What was K19? She guessed it was important because they mentioned a she as a leader. That had to be the Spider, right? If not, who was this female? Was she some other girl leader as deadly as the Spider?

**Dr. Jim Wolfe**

**Personal Research Log**

**Year 100 A.W.**

It's almost ludicrous to say, but I believe there are other mutants in what I call the Spider's "death brigade." (I know, I made it up myself. I'm so witty.) Or formally known as her council.

Back onto the subject: I don't know the specifics but I want to. The government has always been stupid but they outdid themselves the other day. They almost captured a girl leader (mutant or not but probably mutant) and cost me a test subject. Or at least a source of information. But at least my shipment has come today and a mutant named Kyubey has come into my control. If only you could see my excitement. I'm practically bursting at the seams. I hope she will be a good dissection. I need to let off a little steam, you know? The government has been so frustrating lately...

**End log**

Homura went deeper and further from the meeting place. The alleyways and paths made from the remains of buildings seem to stretch forever and she doesn't remember where she started. She reckoned she will figure it out...eventually.

She doesn't know why she hasn't come across anyone since those men. This District was supposedly filled with people and now it just felt like an empty wasteland. Eventually though, she heard the sound of people talking and scurried towards it cautiously. Homura beamed. _Jackpot._

Up ahead, light sprayed across the ground. She ducked down and made her way to the source of noise and light, back pressed against an old skyscraper. When she made her way to the edge of the building, she quickly craned her neck towards the other side of it and then promptly froze.

Wha-?

People were _everywhere_. She thought since the voices were not all that loud, that only 20 maybe 25 people were there, but there were at least a hundred, all squished in a warehouse that only had three sides closed and the fourth side, where she could see, partly open like someone just carved a big opening in the middle of the side. The quiet voices immediately hushed when a voice boomed.

"You know why you're all here." The man paused and shifted his eyes over the crowd. "A shipment -"

Suddenly, dust was everywhere. Her nerves tingled.

She jerked and then fell on her back. Five men circled her and she clenched her teeth. Her hands went up as she tried to freeze time. Nothing happened.

No, this couldn't be happening.

She stood up as quickly as she could and charged towards an opening before being pushed back in the circle and onto her back. She then quickly got up and crouched down in a stance her mother had drilled into her.

She could do it.

Homura let out a breath before kicking a man in his stomach and then punching another in his face. They hit but when she pulled her arm back, the man she punched in the face, grabbed her wrist and twisted.

She screamed. The men didn't care. One of them grabbed her and dragged her towards the warehouse.

_No, no, no, no._

They were going to kill her, and she couldn't die like this; beheaded and suffering the same fate her mother had been cursed to.

"What do we have here?" the speaker from before purred. The others moved out of their way and she continued to struggle.

"This one was sneaking around," the man that was holding her said.

"Oh was she now? You know what to do then." That sounded ominous. She struggled even harder.

Another man that she had never seen before came at her with a needle filled with neon blue liquid.

What was she going to do? What could she do? If her hands were free, she'd grab her hair in frustration. She'd scream but she doesn't want to give them the satisfaction.

Closer and closer he came before his stale breath ghosted over her face. The needle was suddenly in her arm. Her vision grew blurry. She was immediately thrown on the ground, her head hitting the floor with a thud.

Familiar pink hair flashed in her vision. Madoka was here. Thank goodness. _Safe_, she thought, her thoughts becoming mush.

Homura smiled and then promptly blacked out.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
